


萨维猫打算暗杀你的十大征兆

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cat Savitar, Fluff, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 萨维猫打算暗杀你的十大征兆





	萨维猫打算暗杀你的十大征兆

1.  
上一秒萨维塔记得的还是子弹穿透身体的钻心疼痛，现在他却发现自己变成了猫。他打量着自己在橱窗上的倒影，听到一个稚嫩的童声在叫猫咪，他回头看了一眼，却把小孩子吓哭了。  
通体乌黑的小猫有着碧绿的眼睛，但也有着恶鬼一般的右脸和长着白翳的右眼，就算变成猫命运也没有放过他。  
不管这些，萨维塔蹲在大贝利汉堡门口计划趁着下一个开门的时候潜入进去找东西吃，他还能感到自己和神速力的联系，但是他不打算使用。如果被人类发现，他肯定会被抓去做实验。  
门动了！  
萨维塔低下身，做出准备攻击的姿态，只要门开到足够的程度他就能冲进去……但是有人把他抱了起来。萨维塔抗议地低吼，却发出一阵慌张的喵喵喵。他打算给搅了自己好事的人一爪子，却盯着对方逐渐放大的脸愣住了。  
Fuck my life，萨维塔想，抱住他的人居然是巴里·艾伦。

萨维塔在熟悉的房间里转了一圈又一圈，他可不记得自己有随便捡流浪猫回家的习惯，而且他现在超级饿。餐桌上大贝利的纸袋散发出一阵阵迷人的香气，萨维塔轻松跃上餐桌，把头探了进去。  
“不行，不行，你不能吃。”萨维塔被身上还带着神速力电流的巴里抱起来，地上扔着刚从宠物店带回来的大包小包，“我刚给你买了猫粮。”萨维塔低头看到购物袋里露出来印着猫咪头像的猫粮袋子，忿忿地挣扎着抗议，他要吃肉！要吃肉！  
巴里换了个姿势，用一只手把猫捞进怀里，从购物袋里翻出一听罐头：“不然开罐头？我还买了妙鲜包。”  
萨维塔勉为其难地喵了一声，就吃个罐头吧，等他吃饱了再想办法解决闪电侠。  
巴里看着地上的5个空罐头。他没养过猫，但是猫吃这么多正常吗？又开了一个罐头，巴里心疼了一下自己本来就不多的工资，走到餐桌旁打开了自己的大贝利纸袋。萨维塔听到打开纸袋的簌簌声，暂时离开了罐头又跳到了餐桌上凑到巴里旁边。  
巴里看着萨维塔伸着脖子嗅他的汉堡的样子笑出了声：“你还是想吃汉堡吗？不过你应该不能吃人类的食物吧？”虽然这样说着，巴里还是掰下一小块儿面包放在了萨维塔面前。萨维塔嫌弃地看着巴里，当真，给他一块儿肉怎么了？

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·一：嗅你的食物。  
他不是在好奇你在吃什么，他是在试图搞清你吃的食物的成分，好神不知鬼不觉地给你下毒。  
2.  
萨维塔盯着巴里解决了40个大贝利汉堡，犹豫着自己是不是应该展示一下自己的神速力。他是为了让巴里能正确对待他，才不是为了吃大贝利汉堡。  
“为什么一直盯着我？”巴里伸手抓了抓萨维塔的下颌，又顺势揉了揉萨维塔的耳朵根，“喜欢我吗？我得给你起个名字……”他看着小猫咪起眼睛抬起头，露出诡异的右脸，“不如就叫你萨维？”  
萨维塔竭力抵抗身为猫咪要呼噜的本能，但是巴里的手法太好了，让他几乎要忍不住开始呼噜，但是那个名字却让他瞬间清醒转头就咬住了巴里的手。  
巴里迅速抽回手，可是还是被萨维塔的尖牙划出两道白印，“萨维！”巴里夸张地甩手，萨维塔蹲坐在餐桌上不为所动，别装了小子，那种伤一秒都用不了就好了。

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·二：盯着你看  
没错，他打算要袭击你，而且他还在评估自己能不能一击必中，所以，绝对不要移开你的视线。

“一点都不关心我的萨维。”巴里又摸了摸萨维塔的头，在萨维塔再次咬住他前收回了手，“我可比你快多了，萨维。”  
得了吧，哪次你都没有快到从我手下救出别人。萨维塔正要跳下餐桌，去巴里的床上占一个好位置，却被巴里揪住了后颈。  
“走，萨维，我们去洗澡，保证快到让你察觉不到。”  
巴里·艾伦——！萨维塔愤怒地嘶出声，竖起了飞机耳，一会儿不挠死他他就不是萨维塔。  
3.  
浴室里不负众望地响起了巴里的尖叫和萨维塔愤怒的喵喵声。  
“西斯科!”巴里裹着闪电冲出来用湿淋淋的手拨通了西斯科的电话，“我捡到了一只猫。”  
“所以？”  
“他有神速力！”

西斯科直接一个震波跑来了巴里家，指着巴里脸上的猫抓痕乐不可支，“你居然被抓了吗？”  
“他有神速力。”巴里觉得有点委屈，难道他又要不能自称是世界上最快的人了吗？噢，他还是世界上最快的人，这次比他快的是一只猫，“难道萨维当时也在公交车上？”  
“萨维？”西斯科看到了窜到沙发上的萨维塔，瞪大了眼睛，“如果不是人变猫不符合物理定律，我会以为你把萨维塔捡回家了。”  
萨维塔舔了舔自己的爪子，跳到高处睨了西斯科一眼，再跳到巴里面前喵了一声——还不给他吹干，是想让他感冒吗，煞笔巴里·艾伦。  
“我们得把他带回实验室，巴里，如果动物也能被暗物质影响成为转化生物……”  
萨维塔站在餐桌上享受吹风机暖风，巴里委屈地捂着自己刚刚被萨维塔糊了一巴掌的脸颊，萨维塔眯着眼，心想谁让煞笔巴里用吹风机对着他的脸吹的。  
“我知道，西斯科，但是我不想让萨维成为实验动物。”巴里在宠物店购物袋里翻找逗猫棒。  
西斯科坐在沙发上叹了口气。萨维塔跳到西斯科膝盖上，喵呜了一声。  
“你看他多可爱。”巴里把用红色羽毛做出小鸟造型的逗猫棒递给西斯科，“我们也许能只给他做一些基础检查，卡拉和我说她堂弟有一只小狗搭档……”  
“极速者和极速猫……听起来像是什么迪士尼老动画……”  
萨维塔趴在西斯科大腿上，用前爪踩了踩西斯科柔软的肚子，室内昏黄的光线让他的眼睛变的圆溜溜的好像在恳求西斯科一样。  
西斯科捂住自己的眼睛，他从来都不是猫派，但是萨维的举动让他有种撸猫的冲动，“好吧，明天我们做一些基础的检查，但是巴里，人类从来没有驯服过猫，让他成为你的搭档难度实在太高了。”

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·三： 在你身上踩踩  
他可不是在踩奶，他是在找人类内脏的弱点在哪里。  
4.  
萨维猫打算杀掉你的征兆·四：在暗处观察你  
他不是在游戏，他是在准备趁你不备，一击必杀。

一个高精密实验室里出现一只拥有神速力的猫的结果是什么？  
西斯科痛苦地捂着脸看着自己被萨维塔扫到地上的实验器具，他只能不停打开缺口，在那些高精仪器跌倒地面前把他们再次转移到桌面上，但是……萨维塔的速度实在太快了。至于唯一能追上他的巴里，已经出门去处理中城日常的劫案了。  
西斯科不知道为什么那些没有能力的罪犯也总学不乖，他们是不可能逃过闪电侠的为什么还要生命不息作死不止。  
“凯特！”西斯科求救出声。  
凯特琳在地上冻出一片冰场，“我不能直接袭击萨维，他只是只猫，我也不能冻上仪器。”但是萨维塔总能找到绕开凯特琳布下的冰陷阱的方法，他现在可是猫，辗转腾挪是他最擅长的事了。  
结束了日常的巴里跑回实验室，没注意地上的冰，脚下一滑直接撞翻了一架西斯科刚救下的仪器，“出什么事了？”  
“是你的萨维，巴里。”西斯科无奈地坐下，“他发疯了，不停折腾我的仪器。”  
“猫换了场所总是需要适应的，它们是敏感的动物。”巴里四处寻找萨维塔，“你是不是做什么让他感到威胁了？”  
萨维塔躲在桌下的阴影里，低伏下身体，尾巴无声地晃动了两下。他在等待，只要巴里低下身寻找他，他就会突然袭击，再在巴里的脸上留下三道抓痕。他听到巴里的话，心里嗤笑一声，他才不会感到被威胁，星辰实验室他太熟了，西斯科居然想抽他的血，万一检查出来他就是萨维塔他就没办法伺机干掉并且取代闪电侠了。  
“萨维，萨维，萨维？”巴里模仿着猫叫在各个角落里找萨维塔。  
萨维塔弓起了身体，巴里正毫无防备地用背对着他蹲在地上找他，他只要冲出一段距离再跳到巴里背上就能完成绝杀——  
靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠  
萨维塔低伏着身体冲出一段距离，巴里却站了起来。萨维塔只能朝着西斯科的小腿窜过去，假装自己的目标本来就是西斯科。  
星辰实验室响起了西斯科的尖叫，余音袅袅，绕梁三日。

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·五：朝你冲过来之后突然跑向别处  
警惕！他的袭击被你发现了，所以才假装冲向别处！  
5.  
萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·六：睡在你的电子产品上  
他不是在寻找暖和的地方，他是在切断你和外界的联系。

萨维塔安安心心地在巴里家住了下来，似乎把自己暗杀巴里的计划变成了吃穷巴里。他发现了一个不对劲的地方——  
艾瑞斯去哪儿了？  
当初这个公寓他可是为了和艾瑞斯住在一起才租下来的，为什么这些日子了他都没有见过艾瑞斯？  
趁着巴里去警局上班，萨维塔决定自己找线索。他跳到巴里床上，用肉垫滑开扔在床上的平板电脑。巴里那个煞笔抱着他用他的爪子去玩儿水果忍者的时候一定没想到他完全能在他不在家的时候自己搞定他的平板电脑吧。  
萨维塔记得前两天巴里的平板电脑屏幕还是艾瑞斯，现在却变成了猫形态的他。  
看来征服巴里·艾伦不需要速度之神，需要速度之神猫。萨维塔嫌弃地打开巴里的平板里的照片，hum，和艾瑞斯的合影还在，是吵架了？萨维塔又点开巴里的邮箱，除了各种广告邮件和警局的工作邮件……西斯科发过来的一个网址引起了萨维塔的注意，在跳转到浏览器的时候，萨维塔无聊地舔舔爪子洗起了脸，慢悠悠的世界真的很无趣。  
猫用……冷静项圈？？？  
巴里居然想给他戴项圈！等他变回人类，他一定不仅要把巴里·艾伦拖进神速力里摩擦，还要给他也套个项圈。是速度之神拥有巴里·艾伦，不是巴里·艾伦拥有速度之神！萨维塔甩了甩尾巴尖，在小猫脑袋里描绘巴里戴着皮质项圈的样子，hum，他那张脸还是很可爱的。  
叮！  
浏览器右下角弹出一个弹窗：您的油管视频有了新的评论。  
油管？巴里什么时候开始做油管主了？萨维塔好奇地点开弹窗——“我蠢蠢的猫主子”是什么鬼？！萨维塔看着不知道什么时候巴里录下来的那次他跳上餐桌之后脚下没站稳所以滚了下去的视频。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“可爱”  
“超级好笑，停不下来”  
“它太可爱了，想亲亲。”  
……  
愚蠢的人类！！！

6.  
萨维塔从猫洞里钻了进来，窜到瘫在沙发上看电视的巴里面前，把叼在嘴里的小鸟扔在巴里面前。  
“咪呜——”萨维塔叫了一声引起巴里的注意。  
巴里看到脚下已经嗝屁的小鸟，摸了摸萨维塔的头，“啊，小萨维知道给Papa带吃的了吗？”  
萨维塔用爪子呼掉巴里的手，谁准许你自称Papa的？这也不是给你吃的。萨维塔威胁地嘶了一声，如果你真的敢给我戴项圈你的下场就和这只鸟一样！我看到你今天有包裹了！

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·七：带猎物给你  
不，这不是礼物，这是警告。你的下场就是他的猎物。

电视上男女主角表明的心意互相拥吻，萨维塔注意到巴里的嘴角情不自禁耷拉了下来，他跳到巴里膝头，假意温柔地舔了舔巴里的手。巴里抱紧了萨维塔，熟练地撸着萨维塔的脖子，“你是想要一个Mama吗？可惜艾瑞斯和我分手了，不然她一定很喜欢你。艾瑞斯她……她说是我先抛弃她的。我最后才肯让她知道我是闪电侠，毫不在意她的感受自己走进神速力……如果那条时间线未来的我没有放弃他……”  
萨维塔注意到巴里突然换了人称。  
“艾瑞斯说我跑得太快了所以把别人都抛在身后。”巴里皱起了鼻子，“抛弃他是我的错。我犯了太多错了……”  
萨维塔又舔了舔巴里，也许他该纡尊降贵像只狗子一样去舔舔他的脸…….不，他才不是在安慰巴里，他只是在尝尝巴里好不好吃。

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·八：舔你  
做主子的奴隶？你也配。  
他舔舔你只是为了确定杀死你之后再吃掉你来毁尸灭迹。  
7.  
萨维塔不睡高级猫窝，也不睡纸盒子，他只睡巴里的床。  
也许是看电视的时候想起了萨维塔，巴里又梦到了一些旧事，他追在萨维塔身后恳求萨维塔放过艾瑞斯，他知道自己追不上对方，只能一遍又一遍无助地请求。萨维塔放下了艾瑞斯，几乎是在他面前闪现，他被萨维塔掐住脖子举起来，就好像一只小猫崽子。  
“这次，我不杀她。”萨维塔恐怖的嗓音直接撞击在他的耳膜上，“我要杀了你。”  
被萨维塔的爪子刺穿胸口的巴里尖叫着惊醒，他满头冷汗，醒来也觉得自己喘不上气。  
萨维塔就趴在他胸口。  
“萨维……”巴里抹掉额头上的冷汗，“你差点压死我，你是不是该减肥了。”  
萨维塔耷拉着眼皮瞟了巴里一眼，站起来转了个圈，又重新盘在了巴里胸口。巴里捏着萨维塔的后颈把猫塞进被窝里搂住，吧唧一口亲了亲猫脑袋，又滚进了梦乡。萨维塔用下爪子推开巴里靠在他脑门上的下颌，也翻个身跟着睡了。

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·九：在你睡着的时候趴在你身上  
他才不是在亲近你，他是试图让你在梦里窒息

巴里的闹钟又开始没命地尖叫，萨维塔从被窝里钻出来，迷迷糊糊地伸出手在床头柜上摸索。  
啪唧一声关掉闹钟，世界终于清静了。  
等等！  
萨维塔诧异地看着自己许久不见赤裸的手臂，他变回人类了？萨维塔蹭得坐起身，掀开被子看了看确定自己彻底变回了人类。太好了——他回头看看睡得一脸香甜的巴里，高速震动起了手臂，趁现在他可以一举结果掉巴里·艾伦，而为了维护时间线的稳定神速力只能让他成为闪电侠……  
巴里翻了个身，一把搂住了萨维塔的腰，“萨维……”  
算了，萨维塔放下手，他还没把巴里拖进神速力里摩擦来报复这段时间的“羞辱”。  
萨维塔正要起身，却被巴里抓住了手腕。他回头，看到一双清醒的和自己一模一样的绿眼睛，想挣脱却被拽回去。  
巴里吻住了萨维塔失明的右眼。

萨维猫打算暗杀你的征兆·十：  
他不需要做打算，他是速度之神，随随便便就能杀掉你。  
END


End file.
